New Beginnings
by Hpfan28
Summary: Forks has been a witness to 4 gruesome murders. While the police try to figure out what happened, they must investigate everything and everyone. Including the Cullen's just how much are they willing to sacrifice for their family.
1. Chapter 1 - Really?

A New Beginning

**Chapter 1 - Really?**

**A/N: I would just like to say that I own none of the characters. The great Stephenie Meyer has created them, but I've had fun playing with them!**

It was the start of winter in the small town of Forks when it happened. Four murders and a disappearance were highly unusual for a small town of 3,000. Luckily Chief Charlie Swan was one the case, he always worked his hardest to keep the citizens safe. It all started one night in November when Bella Cullen, the Chief's daughter, and her husband Edward where hiking through the woods when they came across what looked to be an abandoned camp site. When they looked around further they discovered the body of a tourist. They both knew what had caused this horrible attack, but Charlie couldn't know.

The truth was that the Cullen's were vampires, but not the normal kind. They only feasted on animals, never humans. That was Carlisle's work, he saw the destruction it was before he was turned and he then vowed to never be like that. The Cullen's lived just outside the limits of the town, where they could be alone, and where they could themselves without having to worry about humans stumbling across them. This also made some of the residents of Forks a little uneasy, knowing that there was a family out there all on their own.

When Bella heard of the first murder, she never suspected there would be more, but once the second and third one popped up that's when she grew suspicious. Once Carlisle got a chance to examine the bodies, he knew it was a vampire and not just one.

"I've seen something similar to this, when I was with the Volturi." Carlisle said as he looked around the table at his family.

"But why here in Forks, do the others realize we are here?" Rosalie inquired.

"Most likely not, they are probably just nomads making their way through. But, that would not explain the multiple murders over the last couple of weeks."

Just then, they heard a police cruiser pull off the highway with its sirens blaring and lights flashing. They all looked at Edward since he could read minds, maybe he could hear the officer's thoughts.

"Ummmm guys, we have trouble speeding toward out house right now!" Edward said crazily.

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue with it!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Say What?

**Chapter 2- Say What?**

**A/N: I would just like to say that I own none of the characters. The great Stephenie Meyer has created them, but I've had fun playing with them!**

**Flash Back**

**Bella's POV**

It was the first day that Renesmee could officially go to high with the rest of us. It was the start of a new year, Rosalie and Emmett would be Seniors; Alice, Jasper, Edward and I would be Juniors; and Renesmee and Jacob would be sophomores. I still had no idea how Jacob was going to pass as a sophomore when he can easily pass as a 22 year old.

I missed Forks a lot and hoped that someday soon we would be able to return. _Little did I know, we could be returning sooner than anyone thought._ When we moved up to Alaska Edward, Renesmee, and I agreed that we would live in the main house with everyone else instead of having our own house. I still missed the privacy sometimes, but it was nice to be so close to the rest of our family.

Jacob decided he could not be away from Renesmee for even a few hours, so Carlisle invited him to come with us. Edward was, let's just say, not so thrilled with this idea, but he understood the reasons why. Jacob has his own 1 bedroom house not far from the main house in the woods. He was not thrilled when Edward and Carlisle told him he had to attend high school like the rest of us in order to continue living here. He agreed but he was not very happy about.

"Bella, remind me again why I have to school with you all?" Jacob asked while he fixed something to eat in the kitchen.

"Well, if you don't go to school with us you would not be allowed to live here anymore or see Renesmee." Bella replied. She noticed he was making a turkey sandwich which is a very good breakfast food.

"Guys let's get ready to go." Edward said and instantly the rest of the family was in the room with us. They all made their way to the garage while Carlisle and Esme stood in the door waving goodbye.

"Have a good day, and remember call us if anything comes up." Esme said as her "kids" got into their cars. Each couple took their cars which included Jacob's rabbit.

When they pulled into the parking lot, they got the shock of their undead lives.

** End Flashback **

**Please remember to review if you would like more. This story is going to have 2 plots alternating chapter so this should be fun!**


	3. Chapter 3 – Carry on My Wayward Son

**Chapter 3 – Carry on My Wayward Son**

**A/N: I would just like to say that I own none of the characters. The great Stephenie Meyer has created them, but I've had fun playing with them!**

Edward went outside to see what was going on, he and the rest of the family had heard a police cruiser speeding down the road. When the cruiser finally came into sight, Edward gave a sigh of relief; it was only Charlie. Everyone knew that Charlie was never one for speeding, so that was unusual in itself, but he must have had a good reason.

"Charlie, what a pleasure to see you again, how was your day?" Edward said, trying to make small talk.

"Edward, I have to say it's been one of those days. Do you have time where I can talk with your family? We have a little situation." Charlie replied, man had it been a day for him. It started getting a call at 4am and it still wasn't over even though it was now 7pm.

"Of course, Charlie, for you there is always time." Edward said respectfully, and escorted him into the house.

Of course the entire family could hear what was going on through the walls of the house and there was no need to explain what was going on. They all moved towards the dining room (which they never used) and took their seats, Charlie taking the head of the table.

"So, today has been nothing short of an eventful day. The station has come across something rather interesting that I think may have something to do with your "kind". We recovered a body from the La Push and Forks line. It was a teenager from town; I think you knew him, his name was Ben Cheney. The oddest thing about it was his body had no blood in it whatsoever." Charlie took a second to let everything sink in.

"Charlie, I have to say this is rather disturbing news, but I must assure you that none of us are involved, you know that." Carlisle stated; he wanted to make this statement clear!

"Of course I know, but I am thinking it may have been another of your kind who doesn't live your lifestyle." Charlie reassured Carlisle.

"That's a rather interesting theory, we haven't smelled or heard of anything unusual lately. We haven't seen any nomads either. If something was here for us Alice would inform us, correct Alice?"

We all looked towards Alice but she wasn't there, and neither was Jasper. Instantly, the entire room went into defense mode. Everyone started looking around for clues when, suddenly, from the kitchen they both come walking out.

"What, we were just getting a snack for Charlie!" Alice simply stated.

They all let out a sigh of relief that was short lived. Suddenly, there was another Vampire in the room, someone none of them at ever seen before.

"Oh, I thought I smelled a human. Rather delicious smell don't you think?" The raspy voiced vampire said as he made his pounce towards Charlie.

Just then, Bella made a counter leap to protect her father. Just then, they all heard a snap!

**A/N: Please review and let me know what you think, and if I should continue with it!**


	4. Chapter 4 - There will be Peace When We

**Chapter 4 - There will be Peace When We Are Done**

**A/N: I would just like to say that I own none of the characters. The great Stephenie Meyer has created them, but I've had fun playing with them!**

Crack!

Everyone looked around the room to make sure that the vampire had not hurt Bella. When they looked at Alice, they found the source of the sound. She had just bitten into a carrot from the plate. This is highly unusual since vampires never ate human food.

"What? I just wanted to see if I could taste it, gosh!" Alice replied to their questioning looks.

Everyone in the house laughed it out, except for the crazy vampire that was about to attack Bella. Jasper creeped up behind him and dragged him by the neck and hair into the back yard. The rest of the family followed and was ready to tear the guy apart.

Bella ushered Charlie out and said, "sorry, dad, do you think you could come back tomorrow? Right now isn't a good time to be here." Bella watched him leave, and then made her way to the backyard.

Ten minutes later a fire was going to the back yard and the vampire was "disposed" of as they called it. But really they just burned him and used the fire to make pretty lights.

"Bella, you know you were quite impressive back there when you could have been freaking out like most girls." Edward stated.

Bella looked over to him with her eyebrow raised. "Do I look like a normal girl? Hello, I run with vampires and werewolves how much weirder do I have to get?" Bella laughed as she made the statement and went back to looking at the individual fire crackles.

"Ok guys, it looks like we are in for a thunderstorm tonight, who's up for a little baseball?" Alice questioned, looking specifically at Emmett and Jasper.

"We're in!" They all replied at once and at once they were on the move to the garage.

"Jacob, I want you to take Renesme to the reservation tonight. Let her hang out with her wolf friends for a change." Bella said, tossing the keys to Jacob's rabbit to him.

Renesme smiled and ran up to her room to get packed. It was going to be an exciting evening, and Bella wanted Renesme to have fun also. She was not very interested in Baseball, even the way the Cullens played it.

Edward and Bella made their way to the garage with the rest of the family and to the Volvo. _Stupid shiny Volvo owner._ Bella thought to herself. Bella hopped into the driver side of the car and Edward gave her a look that could kill.

"What, I never get to drive the Volvo? Come on, just this once." Bella pleaded with him.

"I guess, but just this once." Edward replied. But, Bella knew it was not going to be just this once.

Bella followed the rest of the Cullen cars through the center of town and saw her father still at the police station; it was close to nine at night and that meant that he must not have gone home when he left their house. Then, as they continued, they drove past the town center and saw many of her friends from high school hanging out while it was still nice out. It was about to get rather stormy in this "neck of the woods". It was a true statement; they were in the middle of the woods.

They passed the edge of town and followed the 101 out into the real woods. They took a turn at an unmarked dirt road and made the gradual climb up a hill. Then they saw the other cars parking where the woods ended and they too parked.

"I'll beat you to the field." Edward smirked at Bella.

"Oh so you think, who's still a newborn? Oh that's right, this girl, right here." Bella pointed to herself and did a little dance.

Edward smirked and replied, "we'll see about that."

They both started at the same time. Bella climbed from tree limb and ran from tree to tree, passing Edward. She did a gymnastic twirl and came down from a tree.

Bella had just gotten to the opening when she stopped in fear. Now, it was not easy to scare a vampire, but Bella was scared almost to her second death.

There, standing in the middle of the field almost like they were waiting for them, were 6 vampires. They noticed her, and Bella took in an audible breath.

**A/n: If you have any ideas for the story, please leave a comment. I will see what I can work into it. Also, as always please review if you want more!**


End file.
